dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Masterpiece
Foreman is a mercenary MT pilot, and later Raven, in Armored Core: Silent Line. His rank is E-19 in the Arena. Contents hide # Information # MT Masterpiece # MT Masterpiece Specifications # AC Masterpiece # Strategy # Mail ## Title: Notification # Trivia Foreman never allows his opponents to dictate the pace of battle because, "If you make them follow your lead, then the job is already half done." When he isn't operating his MT or AC, it's almost certain he is tinkering with something on it to keep it in top form. He can be hired as a consort; first as an MT pilot and later as an AC pilot in the following missions: MT Masterpiece Destroy Elite Unit Distract Security Team AC Masterpiece Defend New Fortress Hold Defense Line He is partnered with Advent in the Extra Arena and they hold the title of the sixth highest ranked team. This particular unit is the most rugged of all MT designs and is very often mistaken for an AC. When not on call, the pilot can be found performing routine maintenance in order to ensure his MT is always ready for battle. MT Masterpiece Specifications Edit Name: Foreman MT Name: Masterpiece MT Type: High-end Humanoid MT Armament/s: Laser Rifle, Missile Launcher, Laser Blade Armor Points: 4,200 Tactical Style: Boosting towards enemies, keeping distance while firing laser rifle and missile launchers Strengths: Suited for both long and close-range combat, high AP, booster capability. Weaknesses: Missile enemies. AC Masterpiece Originally a Battle MT, it is armed with a Rifle, a dual missile launcher, and a laser blade. When Foreman upgrades to an Armored Core, it uses a laser sniper rifle, triple missile launcher, laser blade, and core mounted solid EO. It has high defense ratings and good accuracy. Classification: Armored Core IMG 0816 AC Performance: ATK PWR: C DEF PWR: B MOBILITY: D EN SUP: S COOLING: B SUPPORT: D Overall: B Parts: Head: CHD-04-YIV Core: CCL-02-E1 Arms: CAM-01-MHL Legs: CLH-XV-MGHS Booster: CBT-FLEET FCS: VREX-WS-1 Generator: CGP-ROZ Radiator: RIX-CR14 Inside: MWI-DD/10 Extension: KES-AEGIS Back Unit R: CWM-TR90-1 Back Unit L: CRU-A10 Arm Unit R: MWG-SRFE/8 Arm Unit L: MLB-LS/003 Optional parts: Stats: AP: Arm Weight: / Leg Weight: / Weight: EN Consumption: / EN Capacity: EN Supply: Total Firepower: Defensive Points: Stability: Moving Ability: Turning Speed: Rising Ability: Cooling: Radar Ability: Sensor Ability: FCS Performance: Paint: Head: Pattern: Core: Pattern: Right Arm: Pattern: Left Arm: Pattern: Legs: Pattern: Weapons: Back Unit R: Back Unit L: Arm Unit R: Arm Unit L: Strategy Don't be fooled by his heavy-weight unit, because it displays an astonishing amount of speed. The greatest threat about him is his energy sniper, which causes massive amounts of heat and damage. The missiles will also beat you down into the ground. To defeat him, strafe left or right and simply take him down with a chain gun or the classical grenade launcher. Mail Edit Notification "I wanted to take a moment to let you know that my initiation exam went smoothly and I am now registered as a Raven. Upgrading from an MT to an AC is everything I thought it would be, and more. Don't hesitate to call on me if the need arises." Trivia Category:Characters Category:Confederate Officers